The device of the present invention is a continuation in part (CIP) of my original application Ser. No. 08/820,751 filed Mar. 19, 1997. Devices for attempting to mix soap with water flow in a shower to produce a sudsy showerhead discharge, are well known in the art. None have been successful because of internal valves, hoses and suction lines clogging and being very complicated, difficult to use and expensive to manufacture.
The following is the present state of the art, none of the cited patents disclose or even suggest the novel device disclosed herein. Nowhere is there a showing of the gravity and venturi effect flow or the unique angled soap delivery elbow for the upright liquid soap bottle and the screwed in the holding means for the bottle's external push-pull or on-off valve closure in the screw in holding means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,445 issued to F.W. Court, et al. on Sep. 21, 1965, entitled Shower Bathing Device, which shows a soap-water mixing device that draws soap out of a soap receptical and has a myirad of valves and mixing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,200 issued to J. I. Heald on Jan. 25, 1966, entitled Shower Head and Liquid Soap Dispensing and Metering Means, which shows another soap-water mixing device that draws soap up out of a receptical and has tubes and user on/off valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,732 issued to V. Vicari on Dec. 21, 1971, entitled Soap Mixer and Dispenser for Shower Bath and the Like, which shows the use of a cake of soap that is inserted in a soap container that mixes with water through a series of valves to make soapy water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,836 issued to M. Scripneck on Mar. 12, 1991, entitled Venturi Line Operated Soap Brush, which shows a soap valving dispensing unit that is attached to the shower wall and delivers soapy water to a shower head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,173 issued to W. M. Cho on Aug. 4, 1992, entitled Multiple adjustable Faucet Device, which shows a very complicated and expensive device that has two separate tanks, one for shampoo and the other for liquid soap. This device requires a pull chain to operate a switch from one tank to the other tank and requires a suction arrangement to mix the liquid soap or shampoo with water.